


Reality

by Sleepytiredbum



Category: Original Work
Genre: just a poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepytiredbum/pseuds/Sleepytiredbum
Summary: i hope it not too bad, it my first poem that i am comfortable posting





	Reality

Reality is our lifetime once we transform into full adults  
It is the harsh truth to the blind fantasy  
Our world is based around the dull myth  
As an adult, we stop being fun and act dull and plain just like everyone else  
Every adult struggle to survive, survive the outside world  
Work and stress is only thing we know now for life  
Bills, money is our only reason to worry for our life  
However those are not the only we should be worry about  
Worry about the kids you bought into this life, worry about the parents who bought you into this life  
Worry about the people you found in this dull life  
Why just why you ask?  
Well they may be the reason you fighting for this life  
The reason that you’re still struggling to be alive today  
The reason that you feel better after hard day of work  
The reason you feeling better talking after stress of assignments and homework  
The reason that your world is better than yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it not too bad, it my first poem that i am comfortable posting


End file.
